2 Karnikel und 1 Kätzchen
by Kai-Iwanov
Summary: Eine Yaoi FF zu Beyblade. Parring Kai x Ray, Tyson x Ray, und am Schluss noch etwas anders


So hier ist meine 2. FF zu Beyblade. Das war ne ziemliche Schwergeburt das Ding *drop* Ich glaub da kann meine neue Betaleserin ein Liedchen von singen. Die hat mich aber auch manchmal so getritzt....*Nervensäge* das ich dann in einen Trotzzustand gefallen bin und ne Schreiblockade hatte. -_-° Ne RanmaChan ?...aber es hatte auch seine guten Seiten...glaub ich zumindest -_-  
  
Von Ihr ist der Titel....auf so ne Metapher mit den Karnikeln kann auch nur sie kommen ;)  
  
So dann: Dikl...dicl...Sorry weis immer noch net wie man's schreibt...aber ihr wisst ja was ich meine...ne? ;)  
  
Rechtschreib- und Interpunktionsfehler sind patentrechtlich geschützt (  
  
So genug gelabert hier die Geschichte welche in meinen kranken Hirn entstanden ist...was hab ich mir dabei nur gedacht -_-°  
  
Karnickel und 1 Kätzchen  
  
„ Geh weg...du nervst" „ Du meckerst doch immer, wir sollen mehr trainieren und jetzt wo ich will, meckerst du auch...dir kann man auch gar nix recht machen" „Oh entschuldige Tyson das ich keine Party für dich veranstalte, weil du dich bereit erklärst mal was anderes zu machen, als essen und schlafen" zischte Kai. „Du bist ja heute wieder überfreundlich" „Das mag daran liegen, dass du mir schon seit einer Stunde auf den Keks gehst. Geh und nerv jemand anderen" „Aber Max ist zu seiner Mutter gefahren und Kenny ist mit seinen Eltern im Urlaub" „Das ist doch nicht mein Problem" Mit diesen Worten lies Kai Tyson stehen, um zum Strand zu gehen. „Oh man...brech dir bloß nix ab"schrie Tyson ihm nach. Kaum war Kai aus Tysons Sichtfeld verschwunden und Ray betrat den Hof. „Hey Tyson was schreist du so ? Dich hört man ja Kilometer weit" „RAY...der Retter in der Not"Tyson sprang Ray an. „Hey was ist den in dich gefahren ?" „Ich freu mich darüber, dass wir trainieren" Ray schaute leicht irritiert. Karnickel „Ach tun wir das ?" „Ja tun wir"und schon zerrte Tyson seinen Teamkameraden zur Bey-Arena. Auf dem Weg dahin bemerke Ray, dass Tyson ihn etwas seltsam aus den Augenwinkel ansah. „...ähm...ist was ?" „..N...nein nichts"ein leichter Rotschimmer breitete sich auf Tysons Wangen aus.  
  
Als Kai sich umdrehte um Tyson auf seinen dummen Kommentar zu antworten sah er, dass Ray gerade in den Hof ging. Ich dachte der hatte heute keine Zeit zu kommen er zögerte noch. Seine innere Stimme wollte das er jetzt zurückgehen sollte. Naja...zum Strand kann ich auch später noch Als er zum Tor kam sah er gerade, wie Tyson Ray ansprang und am liebsten hätte er Tyson in diesem Moment auch angesprungen, aber nicht vor Freude. Wie kann er es wagen Tyson packte Ray am Handgelenk und Kai die Wut.  
  
„Bis du breit Ray ?" „ Klar" „3,2,1...LET IT RIP !" Der Kampf war recht ausgeglichen. Tyson hatte jedoch Schwierigkeiten sich voll und ganz auf Dragon zu konzentrieren. Immer wieder schweifte sein Blick zu Ray. Er konnte sich nicht satt sehen an dem was sich ihm da bot. Ray trug seine übliche chinesische Kleidung. Das ärmelose weiße Hemd lies ihm genug freies Blickfeld auf die muskulösen Arme seines Trägers. Er konnte beobachten wie Ray seine Muskeln des öfteren anspannte und somit deren ganze Pracht freigab. Wie gerne würde er sie berühren, wie gerne würde er sehen ob der Rest von Rays Körper ebenfalls diese Statur aufweist und wie stark diese ausgeprägt war. Doch leider gab es da ein Problem und diese Problem stand hinter Ray und beobachtet mit finsterer Miene das Match. Ray schien dies nicht zu bemerken und Tyson wünschte sich er hätte es nicht bemerkt. „Los Drigger !" Tyson zuckte zusammen, als etwas dich an seinem Kopf vorbeiflog. Dragon drehte sich noch ein paar mal im Sand und blieb dann liegen. „Sag mal Tyson...ist alles Ok mit dir ?" „ Sicher ist alles Ok mit ihm...er hat sich wohl einfach zuviel vorgenommen" Ray drehte sich abrupt um. „Kai...ich hab dich gar nicht bemerkt" „Wolltest du nicht zum Strand ?" „Wollte ich...aber ich fand es viel lustiger zu sehen, wie du versagst"ein fieses Grinsen umspielte Kais Mundwinkel Autsch...das tat weh. „Das war nur zum aufwärmen" „Ja sicher...und Dranzer ist ein Kanarienvogel" „Tja zumindest kämpft er so" Peng...Gegentreffer...es steht 1:1. „Pass auf was du sagt...für dein Schmusetier reicht das locker" „ Ich an deiner Stelle würde selbst aufpassen, sonst steht Dranzer bald auf Dragons Speisekarte" „ Hey hey...Leute jetzt ist aber gut...wir sind ein Team schon vergessen" Ray stellte sich schlichtend zwischen die Beiden. „Es gibt Dinge, da hört die Freundschaft auf" „Welche Freundschaft den ? Wir waren niemals Freunde damit das klar ist" „ Kai...Tyson bitte..." „HALT DICH DA RAUS"schrien beide Ray gleichzeitig an. Dieser wich einen Schritt zurück während Kai und Tyson sich Hasserfüllt anstarrten. Es ist doch immer das Selbe Ray setzte sich auf den Boden und betrachtet das Schauspiel. Wie zwei Tiger belauerten sich die Beiden. „Ich sag dir bloß ein: Komm ja nicht mehr zu mir, wenn du Hilfe brauchst" „Keine Angst ich bin sicher Ray hilft mir gerne...stimmt's Ray ?"Tyson wandte sich an den leicht genervten dritten. „Was den ?...Ich dachte ich soll mich da raushalten"Ray stemmt das Kinn auf seine Hände. „Du glaubst doch nicht, dass er sich auf dein Niveau runterläßt oder ?" „Als ob du das beurteilen könntest" Ray stand auf. „Das wird mir zu blöd... macht das unter euch alleine aus" Beide schauten ihm nach. „Das ist deine Schuld"Kai stieß Tyson fest gegen die Schulter, so dass er ein paar Schritte zurück taumelte. „Meine Schuld ? Du hast doch angefangen" Kai grinste überheblich. „Glaubst du etwa ich hättet es nicht bemerkt..." Tyson grinste zurück. „Was auch immer es ist, dass du bemerkt haben willst...es scheint auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen" „Ich warne dich...komm mir nicht in die Quere" „Das gleich wollte ich dir auch gerade sagen" „Du glaubst doch nicht das du ne Chance hast oder ?" „Eine bessere als du mit Sicherheit" Kais Blick verfinsterte sich. Tyson wurde es jetzt doch ein wenig mulmig. „Das werden wir ja sehen" „Ja das werden wir"in seiner Stimme schwankte ein wenig Unsicherheit, die Kai keinesfalls entging. Es entlockte ihm ein leise Lachen.  
  
Tyson ging zum Trainigsraum seine Großvater der früher die Funktion des Schlafsaal übernahm bis die Gästezimmer renoviert waren, in die Kai und Ray einzogen, während Kai seinen Plan zum Strand zugehen in die Tat umsetzte.  
  
Ray lag auf der Holzbrücke die den ehemaligen Schlafsaal mit dem Haupthaus verband. Die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt und die Augen geschlossen, genoss er die Sonnenstrahlen die seinen Körper liebkosten. Tyson setzte sich dazu. „Das ihr immer Streiten müsst"Rays Augen waren noch geschlossen. So konnte er nicht sehen wie Tyson ihn sehnsüchtig ansah. „Er hatte ja angefangen" „Aber du musst doch nicht drauf eingehen" „Soll ich mir etwa alles gefallen lassen von dem"Tyson war gekränkt. „Du weist doch wie er ist" „Ja...ein riesengroßes arrogantes Arschloch" Ray lachte leise. Tyson saugten diesen Ton wie ein Schwamm auf, es klang einfach zu herrlich, wenn er so lachte. „Nun das hatte ich nicht gemeint. Eigentlich dachte ich an den Ausdruck impulsiv" „Kai und impulsiv ? Seit wann das den ?" „Vielleicht ist das nicht so offensichtlich wie bei dir, aber wenn ihr euch streitet ist das ja wohl nicht zu übersehen" Leider scheinen dir dafür andere Dinge zu entgehen Tyson lächelt. Sie schwiegen zeitlang und Tyson genoss die Stille. Mit einem mal drehte Ray sich zur Seite und Tyson damit den Rücken zu. Er war eingeschlafen. Tyson lies seine Augen an den Rücken des anderen entlangwandern, bis sein Blick an Ray Pferdeschwanz hängen blieb. Seine Hand griff nach dem schwarzen Haarbüschel das unten rausschaute und lies es zwischen seine Finger gleiten. Sie waren ganz warm von der Sonne. Er spielte mit einer einzelnen Strähne indem er sie um den Zeigefinger wickelte. Er genoss die Nähe zu dem anderen. Ray hingegen bemerkte davon nichts, so vorsichtig und behutsam ging Tyson zu werke Wie gerne würde er Ray jetzt in seine Arme schließen, seine aufgewärmte Haut liebkosen, seine Lippen berühren doch wagte er es nicht. Er stupste Ray an. „Hey Ray...wenn du noch länger hier liegst, kriegst du noch nen Sonnenbrand" Der Angesprochene brummte leise und setzte sich auf. Er streckte sich genüßlich und blinzelte Tyson verschlafen an. „Was ist...Lust auf ein kleines Training...oder willst du lieber den Tag verschlafen ?"  
  
Kai saß im warmen Sand und starrte aufs Wasser. Sein ursprüngliches vorhaben hier zu trainieren hat er 10 min. durchgezogen um seine Wut auf Tyson abzubauen. Nun fühlte er sich besser, dennoch war der Grund seiner Wut immer noch in seinen Gedanken präsent. Das Bild wie Tyson Ray angesehen hatte brannte sich in seine Netzhaut. Er bereute es, gegangen zu sein. Tyson war Ray sicher nachgegangen. Bei diesem Gedanken zog sich Kais Magen schmerzhaft zusammen. Warte nur Tyson...du wirst verlieren Kai entschloß sich wieder zurückzugehen.  
  
Schwer atmend saßen beide auf dem Boden. Schweiß lief ihnen über die Stirn. „Ich weiß nicht wies dir geht, aber ich könnte ein Bad vertragen"Tyson nahm die Kappe ab und wischte sich über die Stirn. „Keine schlechte Idee. Geh du zuerst...ist schließlich dein Haus" Tyson witterte seine Chance. „Ach was. Wir haben eine riesige Wanne...da passen wir beide rein. Oder macht es dir was aus, wenn wir zusammen baden" Ray zögerte einen Moment und legte den Kopf schief. „Naja...ich denke..."er zögerte ein weiteres mal „...das ist in Ordnung...oder?" „Also mir macht das nichts" Ray stand auf und lächelte Tyson zu, der sich ebenfalls erhob. „Na dann" Wenn Ray gewusst hätte, was er mit dieser Antwort bei Tyson für Gefühle und Gedanken ausgelöst hatte, hätte er seine Meinung revidiert. Tyson hingegen schwebte im siebten Himmel. Ein Bad mit Ray Er grinste in sich hinein bei dem Gedanken.  
  
„Wow...ist ja echt riesig"Ray staunte nicht schlecht. Die Wanne hatte eine runde Form und einen Durchmesser von ca. 3m. „Ist ja mehr ein Pool als eine Wanne"er lachte. Gott wie ich es liebe, wenn er lacht Tyson klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Was ist...willst du in den Klamotten rein" Wieder diese lächeln. Tyson drehte den Hahn auf und ließ Badesalz in die Wanne rieseln. Schon Sekunden später wurde das Bad von einem angenehmen Geruch erfüllt. Es roch nach Frühling und der Dampf des warmen Wassers vermittelte irgendwie das Gefühl im Morgennebel zu stehen. Tyson öffnete das Fenster direkt über der Wanne und der Dampf zog nach draußen. Nachdem Tyson in der Wanne saß, sah er sich nach seinem Freund um. Dieser hängte gerade seine Kleider auf einen Haken an der Wand. Tyson spürte eine angenehme Hitze in seinen Lenden aufsteigen, als er ihn dabei beobachtete. Ray setzte dieses göttliche lächeln auf, als er auf die Wanne zuging und Tysons Herz begann zu rasen. Langsam ließ sich der Chinese in das Wasser gleite, legte die Arme auf den Beckenrand und den Kopf in den Nacken. Sein Pferdeschwanz hing außerhalb der Wanne. Er schloss die Augen und ein leises seufzen war zu hören. „Schööön" Das Wasser hatte eine trübe Grünfärbung was Tysons Glück war. So konnte sein Gegenüber nicht erkennen was für eine Reaktion er eben mit diesem Verhalten hervorgerufen hatte. Tyson sah wie in Trance sein Gegenüber an. Diesmal jedoch entging es Ray nicht, dafür war es zu offensichtlich. „Alles in Ordnung ?" „ Mhm ?" „Ob alles in Ordnung ist ?" „..............." „Ist das Wasser zu heiß ?...Soll ich kaltes nachlassen ?"Ray hatte die Hand schon am Hahn, als Tyson sich schnell vorbeugte und ihn an Handgelenk festhielt. „Es ist nicht das Wasser, das mir zu heiß ist" Ray legte den Kopf leicht schräg. Dieser süsse Unschuldsblick machte Tyson fast Wahnsinnig. Er beugte sich noch etwas weiter vor und stütze sich am Beckenrand ab, hielt jedoch immer noch Rays Handgelenk fest. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten ihn von seinem Gegenüber. Dieser war unsicher und wusste nicht so recht, was das sollte. Tyson lies seine Hand am Beckenrand immer näher zu Ray wandern. Er setzte jetzt alles auf eine Karte, so eine Chance bot sich ihm nicht noch einmal. Seine Hand wanderte unter Rays Kinn und zogen ihn näher an sich heran. „Tyson...was... ?"bevor dieser jedoch das geplante umsetzten konnte, schreckte ihn ein lauter Krach auf. „Was zum...?" „Ich...ich seh mal nach"und schon sprang Ray aus der Wanne und wickelte sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte. „Warte...ich..."doch schon war Ray aus der Tür. Enttäuscht schaute Tyson ihm nach.  
  
Was sollte das denn ? Ray drehte sich auf der Treppe noch mal zum Bad um. Ein scheppern aus der Küche holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
So ein Dreck... Kai bückte sich nach den Deckeln die ihm entgegen kamen, als er die Schranktür geöffnet hatte. „...Kai...was machst du schon wieder hier ?" „Das sieht man doch...ich räum den Scheiß hier weg, da jemand zu unfähig ist, den Schrank vernünftig einzuräumen" Ray blickte beschämt zur Seite. „Sorry...ich war nie gut in Hausarbeit" Kai drehte sich schlagartig um. „Das warst....sag mal, wie läuft du den rum ?" „....wie ?" Ray schaute an sich herunter. „...oh das"er lächelte verlegen „Ich hab ein Bad genommen...mit Tyson" „Aha...hast ja anscheinend sonst nix besseres................MIT TYSON !?" Kai konnte seine *wollen wirs mal* Überraschung *nennen* nicht wirklich gut verbergen. Es dauerte etwas bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Ja mit mir...was dagegen ?" Tyson stand überheblich ginsend im Türrahmen. Kai kochte innerlich vor Wut. „....macht was ihr wollt" „Wie meinst du das denn jetzt ?"Ray sah in etwas verwirrt an. „So wie ich's gesagt hab" Tyson verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sein Grinsen wurde breiter, während Kai sich wieder um die Deckel kümmerte Ray sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Sagt mal...gibt's da was, das ich wissen sollte ?" „Nein"kam es im Chor. „Wieso hab ich dann das Gefühl, ich wäre an diesen Spannungen zwischen euch nicht ganz unbeteiligt ?" „......." „......." „Überschlagt auch nicht, um mir zu antworten" Weiteres Schweigen. „Aha...also bin ich nicht ganz unschuldig daran !" Er ist zwar manchmal begriffsstutzig, doch wenn er mal einem auf den Trichter kommt, dann triftt er gleich beim erstenmal voll ins Schwarze Kai stöhnte genervt auf. „Das bildest du dir ein"versuchte er ihn von der Wahrheit wegzulocken. „Warum antwortet ihr mir dann nicht ?" „Musst du denn alles wissen ?"blaffte Kai ihn an. „Motz ihn gefälligst nicht so an. Er kann ja nichts dafür das du schlechte Laune hast" „Misch du dich da nicht ein. Ich motz ihn an wann und wie es mir gefällt" „Wie du willst"Tyson legte freundschaftlich einen Arm auf Rays Schulter. „Lass ihn, mit dem ist heute nichts anzufangen"  
  
Als Tyson und Ray verschwunden waren, warf Kai einen Decke, den er gerade in der Hand hatte, mit Schmackes auf den Boden. Durch die Wucht des Aufpralls bekam der Deckel eine große unansehnliche Beule und war somit unbrauchbar geworden. Das wirst du mir büßen Tyson  
  
Ray verschwand, kaum das sie oben waren, in seinem Zimmer. Tyson tat es ihm gleich. Doch schon nach einer halben Stunde hatte er den Drang zu seinem Teamkameraden zu gehen. Er klopfte vorsichtig an der Tür. Als er nicht hörte, öffnete er sie einen Spalt. Ray lag bäuchlings in Jogginghose auf dem Bett und las in einem Buch. „Hey..." „...hey..." „Sorry wegen vorhin" „Ist es jemals anders bei euch ?" Tyson kratzte sich beschämt am Kopf. „Wie heißt es doch: Hunde die bellen, beißen nicht"Er lachte verlegen. Ray schlug das Buch lautstark zu und setzte sich auf. „Mag sein, doch das bellen nervt langsam" Tyson setzte sich neben Ray. „Kann ich mir vorstellen, dass dich das nervt und es tut mir wirklich leid"  
  
Ray lies sich nach hinten fallen. Da fällt mir was ein Tyson wandte sich zu Ray um. Langsam beugte er sich über ihn. Der andere beobachtete etwas irritiert das Geschehen. Mit einem mal kniete Tyson auf allen Vieren über Ray. Diesem wurde es etwas mulmig. „Da war noch was, dass ich nicht zuende bringen konnte" „............" Er wusste nicht woher er plötzlich diesen Mut nahm. Noch vor ein paar Stunden konnte er Ray nicht mal länger in die Augen sehen ohne rot zu werden und jetzt das. Sie vernahmen ein lautes Türknallen. Ray sah erschrocken zu seiner Zimmertür. „Ich glaub das war Kai" Tyson fasste Ray am Kinn und zwang ihn somit, ihn wieder anzusehen. „Lass ihn...der kommt schon wieder"erwiderte er mit sinnlicher Stimme. Sanft strich er Ray über die Wange. Dieser war zu verwirrt um eine irgendeine Gegenreaktion auszuführen. Tyson lies seine Hand von Rays Wange über dessen nackten Oberkörper wandern. Er spürte die warme Haut unter seinen Finger, das pochende Herz des anderen, das schnelle heben und senken des Brustkorbes. Tysons Erregung steigerte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde. „Du hast schöne Augen" Ray schluckte und Tyson beugte sich immer weiter runter bis sich ihre Lippen fast berührten. „Tyson....ich....ich glaub wir sollten das nicht tun" „Und warum nicht ?" „Weil ich....ich......" Wie soll ich ihm das jetzt sagen....doch wenn ichs nicht tue ist das auch nicht fair „Tyson....ich....ahhh" Tysons Knie drückte sich gierig zwischen seine Beine. „Du solltest dir deine Luft lieber für was anders aufsparen" Noch bevor Ray etwas erwidern konnte spürte er Tysons Lippen auf den seinen. Sanft aber fordern bettelte seine Zunge um Einlas. Doch Ray sträubte sich und versuchte den anderen von sich weg zudrücken. Dieser gab aber nicht so schnell auf und drückte abermals sein Knie in Rays Lenden. Dieser stöhnte auf und Tyson witterte seine Chance und lies seine Zunge in Rays Mund gleiten. Die sanften Berührungen von Tysons Händen und dem liebevollen Spiel seiner Zunge erregten Ray mehr als er es wollte. Statt ihn weiterhin weg zudrücken krallten sich seine Hände in Tysons T-Shirt. Dieser lies seine Lippen nun auf Wanderschaft gehen. Er bedeckte den Hals mit küssen und seine Zunge zog kleine Spuren auf seiner Brust. Immer wieder stöhnte Ray leise auf. Seine Finger verkrampften sich in dem Bettlagen, sein Unterleib brannte. Tyson packte die Jogginghose bei dem Gummibund und zog sie langsam herunter. Seine Lippen folgten dem Weg und berührten leicht Rays Erregung. Dessen Vernunft, welche dem Ganzen eigentlich ein Ende setzten wollte, hatte vollkommen ausgesetzt. Tysons Hände fuhren an den Schenkelinnenseiten entlang während seine Lippen Rays Glied liebkosten. Erst strich vorsichtig über den Schaft, dann saugte er sanft daran. Er spürte das beben in Rays Körper der sich unter seinen Berührungen wand. Immer wieder vernahm er ein leise stöhnen. Seine Hände strichen über den Bauch und hinterließen ein Gänsehaut. „...wart nur ab...es wird noch besser..." Tyson stellte seine Liebkosungen ein und befeuchtet zwei Finger. Langsam lies er sie in Ray gleiten. Er stöhnte auf als ein leichter Schmerz durchzog seinen Körper. „Shhh...entspann dich...dann tuts nicht so weh" Behutsam bewegte Tyson seine Finger und genoss die Reaktion des Anderen. Dessen Stöhnen wurde lauter und seine Atmung schneller. Er krallte seine Finger tiefer in das Laken. Tyson wandte sich wieder Rays Glied zu und fing erneut an sanft daran zu saugen. „....ahhh...Ty...ahhhh...Tyson...."seine Finger strichen durch Tysons Haare und drängte seine Lenden näher an ihn. Sein Körper bäumte sich auf und ein lauter Schrei brachte Ray die Erlösung. Begierig nahm Tyson jeden Tropfen in sich auf und betrachtet zufrieden Rays erschöpften Körper. Dieser konnte Tyson jedoch nicht in die Augen sehen. Er fühlte sich schlecht. Tyson bemerkte es und beugte sich zu ihm runter. „Was ist...hats dir nicht gefallen ?" „Tyson ich...ich....ich mag dich...aber...nicht so wie du es vermutlich gerne hättest" Man sah den Schmerz in Tysons Augen. „Es...es tut mir leid...ich wollte es dir sagen aber...." Tysons Lippen verschluckten den Rest des Satzes. Er drückte Ray fest auf die Matratze. „Du wirst deine Meinung noch ändern...dafür wird ich sorgen"schnurrte er in Rays Ohr  
  
Kai hatte seine gesamte Wut an einem unschuldigen Blader abgelassen und stapfte geradewegs in das Wohnzimmer. Dabei machte er einen unheimlich Krach.  
  
Ray stieß Tyson von sich, der Rücklings vom Bett fiel.  
  
„...Kai..."stieß Ray heiser hervor.  
  
Na toll...der hätte ruhig noch ne Stunde wegbleiben können Tyson rappelte sich auf und sah auf die Uhr. „Zeit fürs Mittagessen"er beobachtete Ray bei anziehen. „Wer ist dran....?" Ray sortierte gerade seine Gedanken. „Ich...ich glaube du" Tyson überlegte kurz „Stimmt...dann sehen wir uns unten"er gab Ray einen Klaps auf den Po. Als dieser sich empört umdrehte, war Tyson schon aus der Tür verschwunden.  
  
„Wird auch mal Zeit das du antrabst" „Oh...sind wir etwas verstimmt ?" Kai sah Tyson etwas irritiert an. „Du scheinst hingegen ja ne super Laune zu haben" Tyson ging an Kai vorbei in die Küche. „Ja die hab ich" Klar die hättest du auch, wenn du Ray so gesehen hättest wie ich Wenn man vom Teufel sprach. Ray kam gerade die Treppe herunter. Ein Blick traf Kais. Ein Rotschimmer breitete sich auf seinen Wangen aus und er wandte sich ab. Kai war nun mehr als irritiert. „Kommt schon...!"rief Tyson aus der Küche  
  
Die ganze Zeit neckten Tyson und Kai sich, während Ray stumm daneben saß und genervt das Gezanke ertrug. Doch er vermied den Augenkontakt mit beiden. Er war noch zu sehr hin und her gerissen von seine Gefühlen zu ihnen. Für Tyson hatte bisher nicht mehr als Freundschaft empfunden, doch die Sache vorhin hatte seine gesamte Gefühlswelt durcheinander gebracht. Denn so wie er für Tysons nur Freundschaft empfand, waren seine Gefühle dem Leader der Blade Breakers gegenüber wesentlich tiefer und stärker, als das man es nur mit Freundschaft hätte abtun können.  
  
„Das schmeckt ja graußig..." „Aber in dich reinstopfen...was ?...." „In der Not frißt der Teufel sogar fliegen. Aber vor deinem Fraß würde selbst er abstand halten und lieber verhungern" Ray lies sein Besteck auf den Teller fallen und stand auf. „Mir reichts" Beide schauten ihm nach.  
  
Ray ging ins Wohnzimmer schnappte sich die Fernbedienung und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. Wenn Kenny und Max nicht da sind, ist es mit den Beiden noch schlimmer als sonst Aus den Augenwinkel sah Ray das sich jemand neben ihm auf die Couch gesetzt hatte. Ein lautes Türknallen. „War das Tyson ?" „Nachdem er alles Eßbare zu diesem Fraß zusammengemantscht hatte, hab ich ihn zum Einkaufen verdonnert" „Aha..." Ray sah unbeirrt auf den Fernseher ohne Kai eines Blickes zu würdigen. „Bist du sauer wegen dem eben ?...Ich weis wir gehen dir ziemlich auf die Nerven" „Nein..."Ray tat übertrieben Überrascht „...wie kommst du den darauf ?" „Intuition"Sie starrten beide auf den Fernseher. Dort lief gerade ein Diskussionsrunde über die anstehenden Wahlen. Kai stöhnte gelangweilt auf. „Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen das dich das interessiert" „Nicht wirklich"Ray fing an durch die Kanäle zu zappen. Doch nirgends lief was anständiges. „Mein Gott...wer hat den das Scheiß Programm zusammengestellt"Kai war sichtlich genervt. „Was willst machen...du bestimmts das eben nicht" „Gib mal her"er streckte Ray fordernd die Hand entgegen um die Fernbedienung von ihm zu bekommen. „Wenn du willst..." Kaum hatte Kai das erwünschte in Händen, wurde der Bildschirm schwarz. „.........." „Schon besser"Kai warf die Fernbedienung auf den Sessel neben der Couch. „....das ist aber nicht sehr unterhaltsam...." Kai sah ihn schräg von der Seite an. „....so....du willst also unterhalten werden" Er rückte ein Stück näher an Ray heran. Dieser wandte sich erschrocken um und hob abwehrend die Hände vor die Brust. „....hey....hey so hab ich das nicht gemeint" Ray rutschte von Kai weg. Das ging soweit gut bis er die Lehne im Rücken spürte. Oh je... Kai kam immer näher und beugte sich nach vorne. „...was....was wenn Tyson kommt ?" Kai grinste. „Der wird noch lange beschäftigt sein...der braucht immer ewig beim einkaufen" „Weist du was...ich hab plötzlich Lust auf Training...wie wär's ?"Ray wollte aufstehen doch Kai drückte ihn gegen die Lehne. „Was hast du denn ? Ich beiße nicht...zumindest nicht sofort" Das beruhigte Ray nicht sonderlich. Halbherzig stemmt Ray sich gegen Kai. Dieser lachte nur. „Was den ?...du wolltest doch Unterhaltung..." Heute war irgendwie ein komischer Tag. Erst Tyson dann Kai. War irgendwas im Trinkwasser ? Oder vielleicht im Essen ? Vielleicht haben sie auch einen Sonnenstich bekommen ? Ray suchte so angestrengt nach einem Auslöser für das plötzliche Verhalten der beiden, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass Kai ihm bereits das Hemd aufgeknöpft hatte. Erst als dessen Finger sanft über seine Haut glitten, registrierte er es. „...Kai...was...?...sag mal was soll das ? Ich könnte mich nicht erinnern das erlaubt zu haben"Ray verstand nicht warum ihn das so aufregte. War es wegen Tyson ? Noch vor wenigen Stunden wäre er vor Freude in die Luft gesprungen, wenn Kai das getan hätte. Dieser sah ihn überheblich an. „Na sowas...wir sind heute aber zickig"er grinste amüsiert . „Ihr seit heute aber auch mehr als seltsam" Kai blickte ihn fragend an. „Ihr ?..."Er beugte sich zu ihm runter „...was genau meinst du damit ?" „............." „Na los...sag schon......." „............." Kai schwante übles. „Ach so....darum war er also so gut gelaunt wie ?" Ray wandte beschämt seinen Blick von Kai ab. „......ich....also.....eigentlich...." Kai zwang Ray ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Er spürte Kais heißen Atem an seinen Lippen. „Lass stecken. Falls du aber geglaubt hast, dass mich das abhalten würde, hast du dich getäuscht" Kais Lippen verschmolzen mit Rays. Sie waren warm und weich. Ray schloss die Augen. Wie im Rausch wanderten seine Hände unter Kais Shirt. Dort spürte er die festen Brust- und Bauchmuskeln die sich im Rhythmus der Atmung bewegten. Kai löste sich von ihm, zog sein Shirt aus und begann Rays Brust mit Küssen zu bedecken. Es war ganz anders als bei Tyson. Jede stell die Kais Lippen berührt hatte, prickelte und jagte Ray einen starken Schauer durch den Körper. Kais ließ seine Hand in Rays Hose gleiten und strich dort sanft über sein Glied. Mit der anderen zog er an der Jogginghose. Kaum hatte er diese auf den Boden geworfen saß er auch schon frech grinsend zwischen Rays Beinen und ließ seine Zunge über die Spitze von Ray Erregung wandern. Die Lust in Rays Körper brannte und seine Muskel spannten sich an. Kais Lippen umschlossen das Glied und er begann daran zu saugen. Erst sanft dann verlangend. Die Lehne der Couch begann zu knarzen, als sich Ray dagegen stemmte. Er konnte nicht ruhig liegen bleiben, bis Kai in fest an der Hüfte packte. Abwechselnd knabberte und saugte er an dem Schaft. Ray spürte seinen Höhepunkt immer näher kommen doch plötzlich hörte Kai auf. Mit quälend bösen Blick beobachtet er, wie der andere sich seiner Hose entledigte. Er will doch nicht.... Ray richtete sich etwas auf. Kai drängte sich zwischen Rays Schenkel und beugte sich zu ihm runter. Etwas irritiert und ängstlich erwiderte Ray seinen Blick. „Keine Angst....ich wird auch ganz vorsichtig sein"wieder dieses Grinsen. „Das macht deine Aussage nicht gerade sehr glaubwürdig" Kai lachte. „Hast du eine andere Wahl ?" Ray spürte wie die Spitze von Kais Erregung langsam in ihn glitt. Er krallte seine Finger fest in Kais Schultern. Immer weiter drängte er sich in den Körper des anderen. Ray konnte seinen Schmerzen nicht länger verbergen und begann leise aufzuschreien. „Shhhh....nicht verkrampfen" Das hatte er heute schon mal gehört. Kai stoppte kurz und leckte die Tränen aus Rays Gesicht. „Nicht weinen...das geht gleich vorbei"der sanfte, ruhige Klang in Kais Stimme verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht. Rays Finger entspannten sich etwas, ebenso wie der Rest seines Körpers. Kai begann sich langsam zu bewegen. Die Schmerzen ließen ebenso langsam nach und schon bald begann Ray lustvoll zu stöhnen und sich Kais Rhythmus anzupassen. Dieser ließ seine Zungen in Rays Mund wandern und saugte dessen Stöhnen regelrecht auf. Er bewegte sich immer schneller und spürte wie sich Ray Erregung an seinem Bauch rieb. „Kai....ahhhhhh...bi...bitte....."Rays Blick hatte was leicht glasiges. Kai wusste was dieser wollte und begann Rays Glied zu pumpen. Rays Finger krallten sich wieder fester und Kais spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in den Schultern. Kais Erregung erreichte ihren Höhepunkt. Sein Griff um Rays Glied wurde fester. Auch Ray hielt es nicht mehr lange aus. Beide schrien auf und Kai ließ ich nach hinten fallen. Beide atmeten schwer. Nur mit Mühe konnte Ray sich aufsetzten. Er sah Kai in die Augen die ihn immer noch voller Lust ansahen. Dieser erhob die Hand mit der er Ray Glied "bearbeitet"hatte. Deutliche Spuren waren zu erkennen. Kai lächelte Ray an. Dieser setzte sich in Bewegung und krabbelte auf allen Vieren zu ihm hin. Er nahm sein Handgelenk und führte die Hand an seine Lippen. Ohne den Blick von Kais Augen zu wenden die ihn beobachten begann er seine Spuren zu beseitigen. Kaum war er fertig, packte Kai ihn am Kinn und küsste ich leidenschaftlich. Ray löste sich noch leicht benommen von ihm und musste mit leichtem entsetzten feststellen, dass er kleine Wunden in Kais Schultern gerissen hatte, aus denen etwas Blut lief. Kai folgte dem Blick des anderen. Es schien ihn nicht weiter zu kümmern. „...Sorry...das wollt ich nicht" Kai zog Ray ruckartig zu sich hin. Dieser zog scharf die Luft ein als ein stechender Schmerz seinen Unterleib durchzuckte. Kai lachte leise. „Ich denke, damit sind wir quitt" Ray lächelte leicht gequält von dem Schmerz und ließ sich in Kais Arme ziehen der ihn abermals küsste und sanft über seinen Rücken strich.  
  
Tyson kam gut eine halbe Stunde nach dem Vorfall nach Hause. Nichts deutete mehr darauf hin. Ray war noch immer im Wohnzimmer und zappte erneut durch die Kanäle, während Kai gelangweilt daneben saß und in der Zeitung von heute blätterte. „Ihr faulen Säcke....Ihr glotzt in die Röhre, während andere sich abmühen, was zu essen zu besorgen" „Spiel dich hier nicht so auf, nur weil du mal was gemacht hast. Sonst hockst du den ganzen Tag vor der Glotze oder liegst faul in der Gegend rum" Kai hatte nicht ein einziges mal aufgeblickt, als er Tyson konter gab. „Das sagt grad der richtige...du verschwindest doch fast immer bis zum Mittagessen" „Ja und wenn du dran bist mit kochen, werd ich nicht mal da kommen" Geht das wieder los „Von mir aus, dann bleibt mehr für mich...."Tyson betrachtete Kai von oben bis unten. „Sag mal...hattest du vorhin nicht was anderes an ?" Ray zuckte leicht zusammen. Nachdem Ray Kai verarztet hatte konnte dieser das ärmellose Shirt nicht mehr anziehen, da man sonst die Pflaster gesehen hätte. Kai wollte es erst wieder überziehen um Tysons Gesicht zusehen. Überlegte es sich doch dann anders, es gab bestimmt noch eine bessere Methode ihm eins reinzuwürgen. Kai gab keine Gefühlsregung von sich, sonder blätterte weiter in der Zeitung. „Und ? Ist es verboten, sich was anderes anzuziehen ?" Tyson zögerte, doch dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Mach was du willst. Ray hilft du mir ?" Er hob die beiden Einkaufstüten hoch und setzte sein übliches Tyson-Grinsen auf. Ray wollte gerade aufstehen, als Kai sich zu Wort meldete. „Das wirst du auch gut alleine schaffen" „Was mischt du dich da ein" „Du wirst doch wohl in der Lage sein, die Sachen alleine in die Schränke zu räumen oder ?"Kai klang genervt Aggressiv. „Oder..."Er schaute zu Tyson und grinste hochmütig „... bist du damit etwa überfordert ?" Tyson kochte vor Wut, sagte jedoch nicht mehr dazu und verschwand in die Küche. Kai widmetet ich wieder der Zeitung. „Ich geh doch besser..." „Ich an deiner Stelle würde mir das noch mal gut überlegen" „Wieso ?"Kaum war Ray aufgestanden lies er sich auch schon wieder mit schmerverzerrten Gesicht auf die Polster fallen. „Ich glaube du hättest SO bei bücken keine gute Figur abgegeben"Kai lachte. „Ich fürchte du hast recht" „Das hab ich meistens"  
  
Was glaubt der eigentlich, wer er ist ? Tyson stapfte durch die Küche und schnaubte wie ein Nashorn. Dieses arrogante Arschloch Es ärgerte ihn weniger das Kai ihn so runter machte, als viel mehr die Tatsache, dass er dies vor Ray tat. Auch wenn Ray ihm eine Abfuhr erteilt hatte, war Tyson nicht der Typ, der so was einfach hinnahm. Er hatte "Blut geleckt"und würde so schnell nicht Kleinbeigeben. Tyson balancierte eine Eiskrempackung in den Händen. Sie schien regelrecht zwischen seinen Fingern zu tanzten. Tiramisu. Ray liebte das. Wie heißt es doch: Liebe geht durch den Magen Er stehlt es mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen ins Tiefkühlfach. Ray war zwar nicht so leicht mit essen zu ködern wie er, trotzdem konnte ne gehörige Portion Tiramisueis vieles leichter machen. Pass nur auf Ray...der Spaß fängt gerade erst an  
  
Ray begann unruhig auf dem Polster hin und her zu rutschen. „Gott Ray...jetzt bleib doch mal ruhig sitzen. Doch machst mich noch Wahnsinnig"Kai war sichtlich genervt. „Sorry...aber mir tut alles weh"er wurde zum Schluß etwas leiser. „Dann leg dich doch hin, wenn du nicht sitzen kannst" „Dazu müsst ich aber aufstehen"und das tat noch mehr weh. „Hör auf zu jammern" "...Bitte?...das ist doch deine Schuld..." Kai seufzte genervt und stand auf. Er streckte Ray die Hand entgegen. „Los...bevor du mich noch ins Irrenhaus treibst" Ray zögerte. „Na komm schon...sobald du erst mal richtig stehst, ist es gar nicht mehr so schlimm....glaub ich" „...glaubst du...." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was weis ich...beim Muskelkater hilft`s, wenn man sich bewegt...los jetzt" Ray nahm Kais Hand der ihn mit einem schnellen Ruck hochzog. „Ahhh...sag mal spinnst du...?" „Was denn ?" „Du hättest mich wenigstens vorwarne können" Kai zog Ray ganz nah an sich heran. „Seit wann sind wir den so empfindlich ?" Ray versucht sich aus Kais Griff zu winden, mit dem Ergebnis, dass beide das Gleichgewicht verloren. Kai kniete auf allen Vieren auf dem Boden. Unter ihm lag Ray der sich auf seinen Ellenbogen gestützt und scharf die Luft einzog. „....Scheiße tut das weh..." Eine sanfte Berührung an seiner Wange ließ ihn aufblicken. Kais Hand glitt von Ray Wange hinauf in seine Haare. Er packte zu und zog den Kopf in den Nacken. Rays Protest wurde von Kais Lippen erstrick. Da ein mündlicher Protest nicht mehr möglich war, stieß er Kai von sich. „...Lass das..." „Warum ?" „Tyson ist hier" Kai grinste. „Und ?" „Was: Und ?...nichts: Und ?" Kai setzte sich im Schneidersitz vor Ray hin und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Mein Gott, stellst du dich wieder an" Ray stand mühevoll auf und bewegte sich in Richtung Tür. „Nur weil du es dir zu deinem Hobby gemacht hast, Tyson zu Dengeln, muss ich da noch lange nicht mitmachen" Kais Blick verfinsterte sich. „Und wo gedenkst du jetzt hinzugehen ?" „Ins Bett" „Allein?" „Ja. Allein!"fauchte Ray zurück.  
  
Tyson sah gerade aus der Küchentür als Ray sich gerade die Treppen Hochquälen wollte „Hey Ray" Ray atmete tief durch und drehte sich in Tysons Richtung. „Was gibt's ?"er lächelte affektiert. „...Alles Ok...?" „...sicher" Ungläubig musterte Tyson sein Gegenüber. „Du musst noch ein bißchen an deiner Überzeugungskraft arbeiten" Er legte seine Hände auf das Geländer und stützte sein Kinn drauf. Er hatte etwas leicht schmachtendes im Blick. „Duuu ich hab was ganz leckeres gekauft" Ray musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. „Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich will jetzt nichts essen" „Aber es ist..." Ray schüttelte den Kopf. „Später vielleicht" „...ganz wie du willst..."  
  
Kai saß noch immer auf dem Boden und lehnte mit dem Rücken gegen die Couch. „Na was ist passiert ? Haben wir unser Kätzchen mal wieder geärgert ?" Kais Blick bohrte sich in Tyson. „Halt deine Klappe" Tyson lachte gehässig. „Unser Stubentiger ist halt ein bisschen launisch, da solltest du aufpassen, sonst beißt er vielleicht das nächste mal" „Spar dir deine blöden Kommentare" Er schmollt. Na da muss das Kätzchen aber ganz schön ausgeteilt haben Tyson beschloss dem "Stubentiger" was zum naschen zu bringen, um ihn ein bisschen wohlgesonnener zu stimmen.  
  
Ray hatte den Rolladen runtergelassen und lag auf dem Bett. Was für ein Idiot. Was find ich bloß an dem ? Es klopfte. „mmmmmmmhhhhhh Tyson kam ins Zimmer. „Findest du es nicht ein bisschen zu früh zum Schlafen ? Es ist erst 18:00 Uhr" Mit diesen Worten ging er zum Rollo und zog es wieder auf. Es war noch ziemlich hell Draußen. „Eigentlich fand ich, dass es ne recht gute Idee war"Ray setzte sich auf. Seine Haare waren ein wenig zerzaust. „Das seh ich anders....hier" er hielt Ray eine Schüssel unter die Nase. „Was ist das ?" „Na was wohl...was könnte das sein ?" Rays Augen begannen zu leuchten. BINGO Ray griff nach einem der beiden Löffel die ihm Tyson hinstreckte. Kaum hatte er einen Löffel Tiramisueis gegessen, hellte sich seine Stimmung merklich auf. Tyson setzte sich daneben und löffelte aus einer zweiten Schüssel. Sie unterhielten sich über dies und das. Es war fast so, als wäre die Sache heute morgen nie passiert. Zufrieden sah Tyson dabei zu, wie sich Rays Schüssel leerte. Er selbst hatte nicht mal ¼ seiner Portion verzehrt. Ruck zuck war Ray fertig mit essen. Seine Zunge fuhr über die Lippen. Bei dem Anblick jagte es seinem Gegenüber ein Schauer über den Rücken. Nach kurzer Zeit hatte etwas Rays Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Tyson folgte seinem Blick und lachte. „Du kriegst wohl nie genug was ?" „Davon kann ich immer essen" Tyson schöpfte seinen Löffel voll und hielt ihn Ray hin. „Willst du ?" Er zögerte. „Na komm schon...du willst doch noch...und ich packt das eh nicht alles" Tyson beugte sich ihm etwas entgegen. „...na ?" Mit noch leichtem zögern ließ Ray den Löffel in seinen Mund gleiten. „Siehst du...war doch gar nicht so schwer ?" Ray fühlte sich nicht wirklich wohl dabei. „Willst du noch was ?" Er nickte. Es viel ihm schwer da nein zusagen, also ließ er sich bereitwillig füttern. Tyson rückte näher heran. „Sag mal..." Ray blickte auf. „...was war den mit Kai ? Hat er dich geärgert ?" Ein Hustenanfall übermannte den Angesprochenen. „Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen" „..............." „Nun wenn du nicht freiwillig damit rausrückst..."Er stellte die Schüssel auf den Nachttisch und beugte sich über Ray. „...werd ich wohl andere Seiten aufziehen müssen"Tyson nahm seinen Kopf in die Hände und leckte über Rays Lippen, an denen noch der süßliche Geschmack des Eises hafteten. Immer inniger wurden die Berührungen, immer drängender seine Lippen. Doch spürte er wie sich der Körper unter ihm versteifte und plötzlich beförderte ihn ein Stoß vom Bett. Irritiert sah er zu dem anderen auf. „...was...was hast du ?" Ray platzte vor Wut. „IHR SPINNT DOCH ALLE !" Tyson war sichtlich geschockt über diesen Ausbruch, denn so etwas war mehr als untypisch für ihn „....was meinst du ?" „DU WEIST WAS ICH MEINE !" „Ray bitte..." „WENN DAS EIN SCHERZ VON DIR UND KAI IST, DANN IST ER NICHT KOMISCH !" „Ich fürchte, dass ist kein Scherz"er hatte sich wieder aufgerappelt und stand vor dem Bett. „Obwohl ich mir wünsche, dass es zumindest bei Kai so ist...dann hätte ich die nämlich ganz für mich allein" „Hör auf so was zu sagen du weist das ich..." „Jaja ich hatte es vernommen. Doch du scheinst mir nicht zugehört zu haben" „Doch...doch das hab ich aber..." „Aber ?" Ja...was aber ?... Ray wusste es nicht. Wieso fällt es mir nur so schwer... Er fühlte sich nicht wohl. Seine Fingerspitzen berührten seine Lippen. Es schien als hätten Tysons Lippen dort ein Brandmal zurückgelassen. Was ist bloß passiert ? Er war innerlich zerrissen von seinen Gefühlen. Zwei Arme schlangen sich um seine Taille und zogen ihn nach hinten. „Jetzt sperr dich doch nicht so" Eine Hand fuhr unter sein Hemd und strichen sanft über den Bauch. Die Finger waren noch kalt vom Eis und Ray bekam eine Gänsehaut. Tyson war wesentlich liebevoller als Kai. Er lies sich viel Zeit und Ray spürte, wie immer mehr die Lust sein rationales Denken in den Stand By Modus versetzte. Die Berührungen des anderen ließen ihn in einen Ekstasezustand fallen. Er bekam es nicht wirklich mit wie Tyson ihn bäuchlings auf die Matratze drückte und ihm Hemd wie Hose auszog. Seine Hände glitten über den Rücken. Sanfte küssen ließen die Haut unter ihm brennen. Vorsichtig glitten Tysons Finger in ihn und er hob unbewusst das Becken an. Ray wurde schier wahnsinnig und klammerte sich an den Stangen am Kopfende fest. Tyson kniet hinter ihm und beugte sich nach vorne. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du Kai vergißt" Hungrig drängte sich Tyson immer tiefer in Ray. Fest umschlossen seine Hände dessen Hüften und Rays Finger krampften sich um die Bettstangen. Er zog und zerrte daran bis sie anfingen zu knarren. Tysons Hände wanderten langsam von der Hüfte über den Rücken zu Rays Armen. Sanft stich er über die Unterarme und über die Hände. Mit ein wenig Gewalt löste er Rays Finger von den Stangen und drückte seinen Oberkörper auf die Matratze. Ihre Finger verhackten ineinander. Ray bekam nur schwer Luft dadurch, dass Tysons Oberkörper auf den seinen drückte und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Doch es schien als stemmte er sich gegen eine Wand. „Sorry...aber das musst du jetzt aushalten" Tyson begann an Rays Glied auf und abzustreichen und Ray wurde fühlte sich langsam Schummrig und biss in das Bettlaken. Die Bewegungen wurden schneller und das stöhnen lauter. Der Höhepunkt lies Ray erschöpft zusammensacken, dass war eindeutig zuviel heute.  
  
Mindestens ein Stunde lag er Regungslos in seinem Bett und neben ihm saß Tyson. Er hatte sich schon wieder eine Hose und ein Muskelshirt übergezogen als Ray aufwachte. Er blickte sein gegenüber verschlafen und erschöpft an, während dieser ihn entschuldigend anlächelte. „Sorry...ich hab's wohl etwas übertrieben..." „...ich...hasse...dich...nein...euch beide..." „Na das ist aber nicht nett"er schmollte gekünstelt. „...sollte es auch nicht sein..." „Ach komm schon...das hört sich ja fast so an, als ob's dir nicht gefallen hätte..." Ray wollte gerade wieder die Augen schließen, als die Tür mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand knallte. Kai stand Wutentbrannt im Türrahmen. „SAG MAL SPINNST DU...??" Er stürmte auf Tyson zu, packte ihn am Shirt und zog ihn vom Bett. „...ich frag mich wer hier gerade spinnt...??" „Wie kannst du es wagen..."Kais Stimme war bedrohlich leise. „Was meinst du ??" Kai deutete auf Ray der etwas irritiert und nackt auf dem Bett saß. „Er gehört mir" „Wie heißt es doch: Wer zuerst komm,t malt zuerst! Und ich war erster" Ein Wortgefecht wie es das noch nie gegeben hat entbrannte. „...he Leute...." „...das wirst du mir büßen..." „... hallo???...." „Was willst du denn machen...mir deinen Kanarienvogel auf den Hals hetzten..." „...darf ich auch mal...?" „Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wird dich deine eigene Mutter nicht wieder erkennen" „HEY !!!" Beide verstummten und sahen zu Ray. „Hab ich da nicht auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden ?" „NEIN"kam es im Stereo. Kai presse Tyson an die neben dem Fester. „Lass gefälligst deine Finger und sonstige Körperteile von ihm" „Kai...hör schon auf...bleib ruhig" Ray packte Kai am Arm und dieser lies seine Augen an Rays Körper entlanggleiten. „Wenn du schon willst das ich ruhig bleibe, dann solltest du das nicht in solch einem Aufzug tun" „Kann ich was dafür, das ihr beide Notgeil seit ?" „Ja"kam es wieder im Chor. „Schön das ihr euch einig seit, wenn es gegen mich geht" „Das versteht du falsch Stubentiger"Kai zog ihn am Kinn näher zu sich heran. „Wer so aussieht wie du, sollte sich über derartige Dinge nicht wundern" Kai wie Tyson hatte wieder diesen seltsamen Blick. Die wollen dich nicht schon wieder „Sagt mal...das ist nicht euer ernst...gönnt mir doch wenigstens ne Pause...." „Du wolltest das wir uns vertragen...und es gibt eben nur eine Sache, bei der wir uns einig sind"Kai setzt sein übliches Grinsen auf „Ja toll...und wer muss dafür wieder herhalten ?" Kai legte seinen rechten Arm um Rays Schultern und Tyson tat es ihm von der anderen Seite gleich. Kai strich Ray sanft über die Brust, Tyson über dessen Bauch. „Es ist schließlich für einen guten Zweck...nicht war ?" Kai plünderte Rays Mund während Tyson seine Zunge über dessen Bauchmuskeln gleiten lies. Kais Hand wiederum, der erst auf Rays Schulter lag, wanderte seinen Rücken entlang und begann, seinen Po zu massieren. Plötzlich wurde Ray mit einem Stoß auf Bett befördert. Er wollte sich gerade aufrichten, als der Russe ihn auf die Matratze drückte. „Du bleibst schön hier..." Er setzte sich zwischen Rays Beinen und fing an hungrig an dessen Glied zu saugen. Tyson verwöhnte Rays restlichen Körper. Ray hielt es nicht mehr aus und fing an, um mehr zu betteln. Er krampfte seine Finger in Kais Haare, zog seinen Kopf hoch und richtete sich auf. Er gierte nach dem nach dem was kommen würde und es breitete ihm körperliche Schmerzen, dass Kai ihn so lange leiden ließ. Dieser war überrascht über die recht heftige Reaktion Rays, der ihn gerade stürmische küsste und sich immer weiter auf seinen Schoß schob. Er stöhnte auf, als Ray seine Hand in dessen Hose wandern lies, sein Glied in die Hand nahm und begierig auf und abstrich. Kai fuhr mit seine Hände an Rays Rücken entlang und umfasste sein Hüfte. Doch statt wie Ray es erwartet hätte zog er ihn nicht näher zu sich sondern Schob ihn von seinem Schoß. Ray hätte heulen können. Kai war ja so gemein. Im Wohnzimmer konnte er es kaum abwarten und hier quälte er ihn so. „Wie kannst du noch in den Spiegel schauen, bei so einem miesen Charakter ?"Ray war trotzig. Der Angesprochene lachte. Tyson lachte ebenfalls und umarmte Ray von hinten. Dieser stieß ihn jedoch weg und wandte sich schmollend zu ihm um. „Und du bist keinen Deut besser. Ihr beide seit echt das Letzte" Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog Kai ihn rücklings wieder auf seinen Schoß. Fest schlangen sich seine Arme um den Körper. er spürte die nackte Haut Kais unter sich. Dieser hatte wären der kleinen Schmollattacke von Ray auf Tyson die Zeit genutzt sich seiner Kleidung zu entledigen. Tyson lächelte verschmitzt. „Darum also hast du ein anderes Shirt angezogen. Unser Tigerchen hatte dich also gekratzt" Tyson schon seine Finger unter Rays Kinn. „Du bist ja ein ganz wildes Kätzchen"seine Zunge benetzte Rays Lippen. Ray blickte beschämt zur Seite. „Das...das war nicht bea...aaahhh" Wie schon bei Kai krampfte er seine Finger in Tysons Schultern. Kai hatte Ray unbemerkt abgehoben und ihn auf seinem Glied wieder abgesetzt, welches sich langsam tiefer in Ray drängte. Tyson erregte das Lustverzerrte Gesicht des Chinesen und begann dessen Glied zu massieren. Ihre Lippen verschmolzen miteinander. Doch die quälend langsamen Bewegungen Kais machten Ray schier wahnsinnig und er begann nach mehr zu flehen. Kaum das er sich versah landete er auf allen Vieren und Kais Tempo hatte sich deutlich gesteigert. Ray war wie benebelt von der starken Erregung die seinen Körper durchflutete. Seine Hand strich über das Laken und wanderte an Tysons Hose nach oben zum Reißverschluß. Er zog Tyson näher zu sich und lies seine Zunge über dessen Erregung gleiten. Dieser krallte seine Finger in die schwarzen Haare des Anderen und drängte seinen Unterleib näher zu ihm hin. Zaghaft nahm er ihn ganz in den Mund und saugte daran. Kai rangen nach Luft und auch Ray kam langsam dem Höhepunkt näher. Tyson konnte nicht lange an sich halten , mit einem lauten Keuchen ergoss er sich in Rays Mund. Sorgsam sammelt dieser alles auf und leckte sich genüßlich über die Lippen. Der Russe umschlang ihn und richtet ihn auf. Er biss sich an seinem Nacken fest während seine Stöße schneller wurden. Nachdem Tyson wieder etwas Luft bekam, widmete er sich Rays Glied. Er umspielte mit seine Zunge dessen Spitze, bis er es ganz in sich aufnahm. Der schwarzhaarige schrie auf. Seine Lenden schienen zu brennen. Er lehnte sich gegen Kai und seine rechte Hand krampften sich in dessen Haare seine linke tat das selbe bei Tysons. Fest schloss Kai seine Arme um Rays bebenden Körper. Wie zwei Schlagen glitten sie den schweißnassen Körper auf und ab. Ray legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, welcher somit auf Kais Schulter lag. Dieser liebkoste Rays Lippen und lies seine Hand durch dessen Haare streichen. Sein Körper begann zu zittern. Begierig nahm Tyson Rays Höhepunkt in sich auf der zeitgleich mit Kais war.  
  
Ray lag erschöpft auf dem Bett. Kai war rechts, Tyson links von ihm auf dem Bett. Der Russe strich Ray über den Rücken und dieser seufzte gequält. "....ich hasse.... euch beide..." Tyson und Kai fingen an zu lachen. Die Luft im Zimmer war erfüllt von Hitze und verbrauchter Luft. Kai war als erstes wieder relativ fit und öffnete das Fenster. Die kühle Luft streifte angenehm die noch erhitzten Körper. Er lehnte sich mit den Hüften gegen das Fensterbrett und beobachtete den halb schlafenden Ray. „Man könnte glatt meinen du meintest das jetzt ernst"lachte er. „...das...hab...ich...auch..." Tyson gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Po. „Du bist ja ein richtiger Scherzkeks" Ray setzte auf und sah zum Fenster. Kai hatte den Kopf leicht schräg lächelte ihn an. Dann sah er zum anderen, der ihn ebenfalls anlächelte. „...ihr schafft mich echt..." „Das will ich doch hoffen"kam es im Chor. Der Chinese lachte. „Dafür das ihr auch nicht abkönnt seit ihr euch zeitweise erschreckend ähnlich" „Ach ja...?" Tyson zog ihn in seine Arme und verpasste ihm eine leichte Kopfnuss. „Sag das noch mal..." Bei lachten. Kai war wieder zum Bett gekommen, hatte Ray aus Tysons Armen gezogen und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. „Ich fürchte..."er strich ihm sanft über die Wange und wandte sich Tyson zu „...das heißt wohl unentschieden was ?" „Ich glaube ja" Kai richtete sich wieder auf. „Glaub aber bloß nicht, dass ich meine Meinung über dich ändere" Tyson stand ebenfalls auf „Dito" Ray lies sich resigniert in die Kissen fallen. „Könnt ihr das draußen klären ?...ich will schlafen..." Bei beobachteten Ray wie er sich in die Kissen kuschelte. „...ungern...ich würd lieber hier bleiben...der Tag ist noch jung"lachte Kai. Tyson stimmte ihm. „...jetzt ist aber gut...das ist ja abnormal"schimpfte Ray. „Raus jetzt" „Wie du willst"Kai stieß Tyson in Richtung Tür. „Hey...nicht so grob" „Mimose" „Wer ist hier ne Mimose ?" „RAUS" Die Tür schlug hinter den beiden zu und man konnte hören, dass eine ihrer üblichen Diskussionen begann.  
  
Erschöpft viel Ray zurück in die Kissen. Er musste unweigerlich über das Verhalten der beiden lachen. Die beiden werden sich nie ändern Er schlief ein.  
  
Mitten in der Nacht wachte er auf. Etwas hatte ihn geweckt. Kai lag links, Tyson rechts von ihm und schliefen friedlich. Kai hatte seinen Arme um Rays Hüfte gelegt und ganz nah an sich gezogen. Er konnte die sich im Schlaf regelmäßig senkende Brust des Russen in seinem Rücken spüren. Tyson hatte da keine Chance und begnügte sich allein mit der Tatsache hier liegen zu dürfen. Ein Grinsen huschte über Rays Gesicht. Unmöglich die beiden....sowas dreistes Doch die beiden mal so friedlich in einem Raum zu sehen verzeihte diese Aktion. Ihr beiden seit echt abnormal Etwas bewegte sich hinter ihm. „Hey..."verschlafen blinzelten ihn zwei rote Augen an. „Habt ihr kein eigenes Bett ?" „...mein Bett ist da wo du schläft" Ein angenehmes Gefühl breitete sich in Ray aus. „...schön das ich das auch mal erfahre" „...du hast ja schon geschlafen, als wir das beschlossen haben"Tyson sah ihn ebenfalls ziemlich verschlafen an. „...ihr seit ja ziemlich impertinent ...werd ich den gar nicht gefragt ?" Kurzes Schweigen. „...nein..."kam es synchron. Diese Einigkeit zwischen den beiden war unheimlich. „...na danke..." Kai schmiegte sich noch enger an Ray, küsste seinen Nacken und schloss die Augen. „...keine Ursache..." „...nichts zu danken..." Auch Tyson rutschte näher, nahm Rays Hand und küsste diese. „...Ray...?"ganz leise drang Kais Stimme an sein Ohr „...ich fürchte...das wird nicht das einzige sein..." „...was sich hier..." „...ändern wird...."  
  
******OWARI******  
  
UND DAS BLEIBT AUCH SO.... *auf die knie fällt* Bitte Leute...nicht nach ner Fortsetzung betteln....bei aller liebe...mir würde nix mehr dazu einfallen  
  
Mit sonnigen Grüße von Loki-sama 


End file.
